


Brave

by derp2lol (Ihere)



Series: PoliceForcestuck [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brave, Disability, F/M, Hospitals, Life sucks sometimes, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihere/pseuds/derp2lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wakes up in the hospital with an unfortunate surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave

Darkness. Total darkness. You can’t see anything in front of you. It’s so dark and cold. You can’t feel most of your body. You try to lift your arms, but something is attached to them. You try to call out for help, yet your mouth cannot bring itself to open.

It takes a minute for you to realize that it’s so somber because your eyes are still closed. You manage to crack both eyelids open, and the first thing you are able to comprehend is . . . her.

She sits back relax on a cheap chair watching you. Her long hair reminds you of a paw beast’s mane. Her long, grey index finger taps her sharp fangs practically polishing them. She watches you like you’re her next meal, studying your weak points and how to take you down. But worse of all is her eyes; they are the eyes of a hungry predator scanning your neck for the kill. You would cry out if your mouth would open. Instead all you manage is a whimper.

She smirks showing more sharp teeth, “Hey loser. Looks like you’re finally up from hibernation. Snore much?” She laughs a little, “Glad to see you’re still alive. It would suck to be around you if you were a dead beast.” The troll laughs again.

You look around you the best you can with your restraints. On your left is equipment watching your heart beat and a clear bag hanging a metal pole with a stream going to your wrist. Pastel wallpaper and dull paintings are on the walls to give you a brighter outlook. She occupies the only chair in the room and also . . . a blanket? You see that you are lying on a bed in a thin gown with thin sheets. You are in a hospital. 

You nudge your head towards the blanket, you are still cold. She responds by wrapping it closer around her. “Don’t look at me like that, if I have to be here than I’m not going to freeze.”

Someone knocks on the only door in your room. “Knock knock!” a male voice jokes on the other side. A man that you guess is the doctor walks into your room with a clipboard, “Good afternoon, Mr. Nitram. It’s nice to see that you are up. You slept for quite a few hours! How are you feeling? We drugged you up quite a bit after that accident of yours.” 

You remember, your name is Tavros Nitram, and that troll sitting here ran you over. 

The doctor smiles, “You are one lucky troll, can I call you Tavros?” You can’t answer. “Well Tavros, it’s a good thing you survived. Your casualties are only minimal!” Causalities? You mumble to question the doctor. “Oh don’t worry Tavros, you’re only paralyzed from the waist down.” What. “That’s nothing compared to death. That was some crazy hit and run incident your friend told me about,” he looks at the troll who returns a smile. You try to move your legs and arms, and only your arms can make minor movement. Your wonderful legs are gone. You can’t even feel them.

“Now Tavros,” the doctor continues, “I know that you have lots of questions, but you can’t talk just yet! Don’t worry that’ll go away in an hour. But lucky for you that you have Vriska here!” You turn to the troll who gives a little wave. “She told me that she’s going to care for you till you are used to your disability. Isn’t she a peach?” You remember that angry troll from before calling her Vriska and yelling, a lot. “Now Tavros, I’ll need you here in a week. I’ll tell you then if we can treat your paralysis. We’re not sure if it’s permanent or not. Fingers crossed!” The doctor turns around and leaves you alone with Vriska.

The troll watches you again, “Listen cripple, I’m stuck with you for a short time, so don’t get too attached.” She leans closer to you, “We’re going to go through this nice and easy, got it?” You slowly nod your head. She’s pleased, “Gooooooood, it’s the least you can do for sexually harassing me.”

You remember that. Shortly after you were hit, a sudden, uncontrollable urge to grab her boob came upon you. But you would never ever do something so rude to a stranger. Why did you do something so stupid?

A short time later, someone knocks on your door again. “May I come in?” a female asks. 

Vriska answers for you, “Yeah whatever.”

A nurse with a tray full of food enters your room. She sits at the edge of your bed and prepares to feed you. You’re so hungry that your stomach loudly groans. 

“You don’t need to do that,” Vriska interrupts stepping beside your bed, “I can feed him. I’ll have to start practicing sometime if I’m going to care for this poooooooor victim.” The exhausted nurse exhales happily and hands the tray to Vriska. She starts to leave your room but stops to watch Vriska.

The troll scoops a spoonful of mash potatoes and puts it into your slightly opened mouth. You quickly swallow it up to the best of your ability. The nurse smiles and leaves you two alone again.

Vriska sits back in her chair and shoves the rest of the food into her own mouth. 

“Wh-why?” you stutter.

She looks at you amused, “Oh so you can finally talk huh?”

You return to the subject at hand, “Th-tha-that’s m-my fo-fooo-food.”

“And I’m hungry so deal with it.” To prove her point she shoves a large portion of bake beans into her mouth and moans deeply. Your stomach grumbles as you watch her eat your entire meal.

After she finishes, Vriska announces that she has to “go piss,” leaving you all alone in the hospital. 

You sigh to yourself when an idea comes to you. You quickly find a bag of your belongings resting on a small table next to you. Your hand slowly reaches inside and pulls out your cell phone. You quickly dial the police department; which you’ve always had listed for extreme cases thank Grub. And you wait as the phone rings and is answered by a female.

“Skaian Police Department, how may I help you today?”

You cough, “I-I need t-to speak to so-someone about Vr-Vriska. I’m th-the guy who-”

“Don’t worry, I know who you are Mr. Nitram.” The other side hums a bit, “Well Officer Harley and Vantas are out on a case, and I can’t concern this sort of ordeal with the chief. I guess I’ll have to direct you to Officer Harley. She is customarily available and will answer your needs.” You think Officer Harley is the nice woman who held your head earlier. A small smile grows on your face.

“Yes that would be good.”

“Well I’ll transfer you to Officer Harley’s cell phone right now.”

“Thanks you.” A few beeps and you now hear another series of rings. However, this time no one answers, and you are sent straight to voicemail.

“Hello, this is Jade Harley. I’m not in right now, but if you would call back then that would be sooo cool! Please-“ You hear the door knob turn so you shut your phone off and return it with the rest of your belongings. 

Vriska steps back into your room, “Did I hear a noise?” You shake your head like you have a seizure. Still suspicious, she sits back down in her chair watching you. 

You try to think of something other than Vriska’s relentless staring. Can she see into your soul? Oh Grub is she still hungry?

Your doctor returns not long after, “Well Tavros I just checked your insurance.” Oh no you forgot about this. “And it seems that you didn’t really prepare for this sort of thing. I’m sorry to say that with the expenses already made along with your new wheelchair, and the medication; your insurance will almost be completely used up.” He turns to Vriska, “But I’m sure your friend here has some sort of solution for you.”

Vriska looks paralyzed with fear but jumps in her seat anyways and gives a little laugh, “Oh don’t worry Dr. Stevenson. I already told Tavros that I’ll be taking him home tonight.” 

“Really?” The doctor looks at you surprised, “Is this true?”

You think this over, you don’t have a lot of money left, and recovery is going to be costly especially if you stay here. You’re going to have to go with her, “Ye-Yes.” You feel a small part of you just committed suicide. 

The doctor shrugs off any doubt he had about Vriska’s plan, “Okay then, Vriska if you can come with me I’ll have you sign Tavros out and give you his medication.” Vriska follows the man out of your room.

Another realization dawns upon you, that troll is going to have to keep you alive. Not completely, but you don’t know if you could survive without her for the first few days of adapting. She’ll have to tend to your special needs. You have to think whether or not you can trust her for this challenge.

You have to call the police again. Now before she returns. Seriously get the phone.

Your cell phone is quickly retrieved, and you dial the police department.

The familiar female voice answers, “Skaian Police Department. How may I help you today?”

“Uh it’s me again.”

“Ah yes our little outside victim. What do you require this time?”

“Well could you have me talk to one of Vriska’s um superiors?”

“I could have Officer Harl-“

“No!” you interrupt, “No, I would rather have that other guy this time. He’s the angry, loud one right?” You need someone who can take care of her fast.

“That would be Officer Vantas. Would you like me to direct you to him?”

“Yes please do.” The other side makes the same beeping noise as before, and you encounter more ringing. Except this time after the second ring you are sent to voicemail. 

“This is Officer Vantas, and fuck you for calling me. If you’re here then don’t leave me any voicemail unless you think you are important enough for me to fucking hear it. But obviously you are not, so just fucking hang up!”

You think it would be best if you hang up right now.

The door suddenly swings open, and Vriska catches you with the phone, “Well just looooooook what we have here.”

“Uh-“

She grabs your phone, “No excuses. Hey this is the police you’ve been calling.” She glares at you, “Do you have a problem with me?”

You’re not sure how to answer, “Uh- yes?”

She gives a wicked smile, “Hmph, then I guess I should give you this number.” She types in something on your phone, “Just call this number if you have any issues. I’m sure someone will give a fuck then.” She hands your phone back.

You look into your contacts and find a new one that’s only listed as an eight eyed winky face. You have the feeling it won’t get you to the police.

Vriska sees that you are frowning, “Listen cripple, the police won’t help you. You’re stuck with me, and I suggest you and I get to some sort of understanding right now.” She leans closer to you, and you’re completely frozen. “You will do what I say, and we’ll keep others from getting involved for a while.” She pulls you up by your gown close to her flaring nostrils, “Got it?”

You shake in her grip, “Un-Uh-Under-Understand.” Vriska releases you satisfied.

“Come on . . What’s your name again?” 

“Tavros.”

She chokes, “Grub you’re as lame as your name. Come on Taaaaaaaavros.” She pulls aside a wheel chair for you to get in.

You figure out that only your back can move, “Vriska?” She sees that you cannot move onto the chair by yourself. She rolls her eight-pupil eyes and gets ready to move you.

You lean up a little before realizing something embarrassing; a slight orange blush grows on your face that Vriska notices. “What’s your problem?”

“I’m uh not wearing anything under this gown.” You feel your bare back against the sheet.

Vriska laughs, “Please I know that.” Your blush deepens. “Stop being such a wimp. It’s not like you have anything under there that would impress me.” You’re not sure how you feel about that.

She places a hand on your back and another under your legs. You are lifted out of the bed and into the wheelchair with ease. How is she so strong?

And before long, Vriska has you outside of your apartment.

“Um how am I going to get up? I’m on the sixth floor.”

“Oh my grub! Are you this pathetic?” Vriska loudly complains on the street. “Just crawl up there or something. It’s not like your arms are broken.”

You look up at her desperately, “I can’t do that. Couldn’t you just . . carry me or something?”

“Up five floors?” Vriska looks at her bare wrist, “Oh look at the time! It’s time for me to clock out. Bye!” She vanishes before you could continue to beg.

It’s over an hour before your landlord finds you and helps you up a rarely used elevator. Your landlord was also kind enough to help you into bed. It was still light out when she did that.

The next day.

Vriska returns to you after hours of resting in your bed. She hollers to find you, “Looooooooser! Where are you hiding?”

“I’m here,” you whimper. Vriska pushes through your bedroom door and rolls her eyes at you.

“What are you still doing in bed?”

“I-I can’t move my legs.”

She groans, “Are you always going to use that cripple excuse? You should’ve just enjoyed your legs while you had them.”

“I always liked to take walks in the park.”

“The one full of hobos?” Vriska laughs, “Whatever, you can just roll around now.” She raises your bed sheets, “You’re still in this laaaaaaaame hospital gown?” You were just happy that your landlord got you to bed. 

“Oh I know! Tinkerbull!” you cry out. Through the slightly opened door Vriska left, your elderly lusus flies in straining from its weight. You figured before that you should leave him alone till you actually needed him.

Vriska is not impressed, “What the fuck is that?”

“My lusus Tinkerbull.” Your winged creature lowers to your lap, and you pet his head.

“You still keep that?” It is custom for trolls to give up their lusus back to a reserve to either die or repopulate once the trolls reach adulthood; also for the trolls to receive any special spoils, but you decided differently.

“I think that Tinkerbull can help me with this. I would, appreciate it if you could get me a bowl of cereal with my medication . . please?” 

The spider troll flips her hair and exits the room. Slowly, Tinkerbull assists you with getting dressed, and you are riding out of your room. You think that with Tinkerbull, you might actually be able to live with this new disability. 

In your small kitchen, you find that Vriska has set your cereal and pills on the table while she herself is drinking coffee that probably came from your own resources. You roll up to the food, and Tinkerbull lies on the table nibbling the cereal.

Your new associate sticks out her tongue, “Disgusting.”

“Come on, weren’t you like this with your lusus?”

She coughs a little, “We never got close.”

“Oh.”

You take your medicine and slowly chew your cereal with Tinkerbull. It was after five minutes when you remember something, “Oh Grub.”

“What is it now, lost ability in your arms?”

“N-No I just remembered why I was at the police department before I uh-“

“Was stupid enough to get run over,” Vriska interrupts.

“-uh okay. I was going to ask about a littering ticket.” When the officer gave it to you, you didn’t believe that it was right, so you decided to complain about it. You kept trying to talk out of it to yourself, but you managed to go over there. As you walked towards the building, you just kept thinking how brave you were being. 

Until you were hit by a speeding car of course.

“Like those even matter,” Vriska says nonchalantly. 

And the day after that.

“Can’t this thing go any faster?” Vriska pushes you in your wheelchair down the street.

“I don’t think this was made for traveling long distance, Vriska.”

She pushes harder, “Nonsense, you won’t get anywhere with that kind of attitude.” Vriska pulls back on your ride. “Is this the shithole?”

By shithole, she means the pet store that you own and run with the help of a few employees. “Vriska I have people that I’ve already called-“

“Stop complaining. How do you plan to get stronger if you sit around the house on your ass all day?” Vriska decided when she heard about your job that you shouldn’t slack.

“I-I don’t think you understand what has happened to me,” you gulp. It’s always a risk to correct her.

“Like that makes a difference.” She pushes you inside. 

Loud animal cries greet the two of you. You wheel yourself to the kittens, “Hello babies.” They mew back as they brush their faces against your palm. You always love being around these delicate creatures. Vriska walks around poking some birds in their chest. 

“Please don’t do that miss,” your employee, Breage rushes in with a bag of fish food, “They don’t like it much.”

Vriska walks away to your lizards, “Birds are lame anyway.”

“Hello Breage,” you greet, “Glad you’re already here.”

The third troll starts to feed the fish, “Yes sir, I’m surprised that you are here. I thought you were taking time off?”

“I am, but Vriska here had other plans.”

Breage grimace at her, “You know how I feel about high bloods.” His light red eyes turn back to you, “She’s already acting impuls- Hey don’t do that!” You turn and watch as Breage tries to pry a snake from Vriska’s arm.

She is completely calm, “Don’t worry, I got this.” Vriska brushes her finger under the serpent’s head, and it adores her touch.

You start to wheel over there, “Go back to feeding the animals Breage, we’ll be leaving soon.” The troll grumbles but obeys you.

You continue to watch Vriska trying to understand something “Was your lusus a snake?”

She rolls her eyes and returns the snake to its cage, “Yeah right, but you should have more animals like these around. Powerful creatures instead of these,” she jabs at the dogs, “pathetic things. Only makes sense that you would sell those.” Vriska coddles the other reptiles, “The strong ones can recognize that they should be friendly with other upper beings.”

“Vriska these people are looking for a friendly companion, not a hardcore lusus.” She frowns at your argument. You do feel more confident in your own store.

Vriska bends down and stares at the hamsters, “They are weak. Allllllll of them. Just waiting for someone to eat them alive.”

Days later.

It has been a week since your accident, and things are beginning to settle for yourself. Vriska has been . . . okay with helping you, but you wouldn’t be able to get through it without Tinkerbull’s aid. 

It is lunchtime, and you are steering yourself with a dose of pills and a cup of water on your lap. You see Vriska sitting on your couch like usual watching a game show. Tinkerbull is off somewhere resting you suppose.

You quickly take your meds and a sandwich from the table Vriska made with her own meal. It’s easy to get her to do something if it goes along with what she wants. When you realized this pattern it made life around here simpler. 

The sandwich you had just finished actually tasted better than what you are used to. Maybe Vriska is willing to cooperate now. You start to wheel over to the couch to watch with her, your wheel chair squeaks along the way. Maybe you were wrong about her; over time she might actually be your frien-

*Crunch* 

You stop moving. You stop breathing. Vriska turns away from the set and looks down at your wheeled device. Her mouth turns down slightly, “Hmmmmmmmm.”

You’re almost too afraid to ask, “Wh-What was that?”

She doesn’t answer you, so you have no choice but to look down. As your head slowly cranks down, you see a splatter of orange blood. You cannot stop your head even though you are about to throw up.

“Tinkerbull?” Your lusus is motionless under your wheel. Its spine is cracked in half from the pressure, and you can’t tell where the blood is coming out. Is it the mouth? Oh Grub no. “Tinkerbull?” Orange tears are forming in your eyes. “Tinkerbull?”

“Look Tavros he was old,” Vriska attempts at comforting you. “He was past his prime and probably going to go soon anyway.” Did you just kill Tinkerbull? “Maybe I can put him in a soup.”

You head turns up, and your eyes squint. You have never been angrier in your entire life, “Put him in a soup? This is my lusus!”

Vriska is taken aback by your loud voice, “Well you know better than to waste a good-“

“This was my lusus!” you interrupt. “My closest friend is now dead. He is the only one who cared for me through everything!” You start to think irrationally . . . or not, “You are the reason he’s dead!”

“Excuse me?”

“If you hadn’t run over me with your car, then I wouldn’t have run over Tinkerbull!” Your face is turning dark orange, “Ever since you’ve been in my life it’s been horrible! You are a mean person and selfish and unreasonable!”

“You’re hysterical.”

You squeeze your hands into fists, a little blood falls from them, “I want you out. Now.”

Vriska squints her eyes, “What did you just say?”

“I don’t want you here anymore.”

Vriska’s mouth growls, and she grabs her bag, “Fine! See if you can get tougher without me!” She storms out of your apartment slamming the door.

Now alone, you let yourself collapse. Tears fall from your eyes as you wheel backwards listening to Tinkerbull’s body continue to crunch. 

You go for a glass of water to hydrate yourself while you think about what just happened. You stood up to Vriska Serket, the troll who actually gave you nightmares. You’re brave. You must be the bravest person in Skaia. You feel something change inside you. 

It’s only when you look back at Tinkerbull when you remember what it caused you.

You don’t know how you made it to your appointment at the hospital.

“Tavros!” Your doctor swings in, “Glad to see you are back. Taking your medication?”

“Yes.”

He smiles in his white coat, “Well the nurse gave me the results of your tests, and I’m sad to say that you are permanently paralyzed.”

You cover your mouth trying to breathe more slowly. The past events are becoming too much for you to handle. The doctor presses your caller button, “Could a nurse please come to room 529 to comfort Tavros?” The man sits down next to your bed, “I am sorry about this Tavros.”

“Isn’t there something you can do?”

“There’s nothing to cure you and anything . . . special would be too costly for this hospital, and there’s no way you could afford it. Your spine was badly banged when hit.” A nurse comes into your room and holds a paper bag in front of your mouth while you breathe in and out. “The pain should go away, and you will then be able to take less medication. However you’ll need to take physical therapy for a while and more that I’ll brief you on later when you’re calmer.” He pats your shoulder, “At least you have Vriska to help you.”

You feel sick.

“She’s really nice to be helping you.” You refuse to respond, it’s her fault. “She should still be in Room 413 if you want her.” What?

Why is she in the hospital? “Uh thanks.” Your doctor and nurse leave after that. Why would Vriska be in a hospital? She doesn’t care about you.

You pull your body back into the wheelchair. You should just ignore it, the doctor probably made a mistake. You are heading towards the elevator. But it is on your way down; could a stop hurt too much? You enter the elevator. You told her to stay out of your life so you should do the same. You find yourself pressing the fourth floor button. Why are you doing this to yourself?

You roll in the hallways. Room 426. Room 424. Room 422. Why do you do this to yourself? Haven’t you been around her enough? 

Room 413. There’s a small window that you can see through, and what you find is shocking. Vriska is sitting next to a different hospital bed with an unconscious human in it. Wires and fluids are attached all over the man. The human looks male to you with dark hair and a large overbite. Why would Vriska be here?

You continue to watch her. She appears to be smoothing over the man’s hair and whispering to the sleeping man. Vriska then starts to lean down to the man’s face and . . . a slight orange blush comes across your face. You push away from the window.

Could Vriska actually care about someone other than herself; especially a human? She just kissed that man. Maybe you are over thinking this. But you don’t be that intimate with someone for no reason; definitely not if you are mixing your species. Vriska might actually love someone.

You think about the outburst that you recently had with her, you know nothing about her. You just assumed like other high bloods. With the change in the blood caste behavior, there are fewer stereotypes. Everyone just seems to mix with another. Everyone is their own individual, not a blood group. Are you much better than a sea dweller for thinking otherwise? 

You called yourself brave, but look at Vriska; she definitely knew what she was doing with this human. The consequences for having a mixed relationship are . . . severe. She is willing to put herself on the line for this man; even when he can’t see her do it. Isn’t that brave? Brave is something you want to be. You’re close, but you need to work harder for it. Then maybe, you can be like Rufio; except with no flying around with wigglers. 

You decide to take the first step to become brave. Your cell phone is soon in your hand, and you pull up the strange number Vriska gave to you. After a few short rings, she answers, “Yeah?”

“Hi Vriska, it’s me, Tavros.” 

“What do you want?”

“I-I’m sorry for acting like that, it was mean.”

She scoffs on the other line, “You’re such a wimp.”

“Well anyway, I just wanted to say that I don’t need your help anymore. I want to grow on my own. Thank you for your support though.”

“You’d get stronger faster if you had me around.”

“Yeah, but I need to stand up for myself without you. I need to earn it.”

She doesn’t respond for a second, “You’re one crazy troll, you know? Maybe you’ll end up being more threatening than a butterfly.”

“Th-That’d be nice.” Vriska laughs a little. “Well Vriska, you can tell your friends that I let you go. They can call me if they don’t believe me.”

“I’m sure Karkat will challenge that.”

“Well it was . . interesting meeting you Vriska. Good luck.”

“Silly Tavros, I don’t neeeeeeeed luck. You could definitely use some.”

“Good-bye,” and you hang up. 

You push your wheelchair back to the elevator and wait for it to open. It would probably be better if Vriska didn’t find you on this floor.

As you leave the hospital, you feel just a little bit brave inside.


End file.
